


There In Your Heart

by Lilly_C



Series: Fanmixes and Music Videos [5]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Fanmix, Music, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Song Lyrics, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this sometime in 2008 and it was the third fanmix I made, when I originally posted it I included a zip file with the songs but Megaupload closed and I never thought to save a copy of the file, so I'm reposting the mix here without the accompanying artwork and download link.</p><p>When I was choosing the songs for this I wasn't actually thinking about a specific element of the Ed/Serena dynamic more of how they and their friendship had developed during 4 years of Law & Order canon, this mix can be interpreted as romantic ship.</p><p>The song No One Knows is a cover version because I actually prefer this to the original version by Queens Of The Stone Age.</p><p>The title is a line from the Bryan Adams song Heaven. I have included a small section of the lyrics from each song, and a link to watch/listen on YouTube.</p>
    </blockquote>





	There In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I made this sometime in 2008 and it was the third fanmix I made, when I originally posted it I included a zip file with the songs but Megaupload closed and I never thought to save a copy of the file, so I'm reposting the mix here without the accompanying artwork and download link.
> 
> When I was choosing the songs for this I wasn't actually thinking about a specific element of the Ed/Serena dynamic more of how they and their friendship had developed during 4 years of Law & Order canon, this mix can be interpreted as romantic ship.
> 
> The song No One Knows is a cover version because I actually prefer this to the original version by Queens Of The Stone Age.
> 
> The title is a line from the Bryan Adams song Heaven. I have included a small section of the lyrics from each song, and a link to watch/listen on YouTube.

_1\. Bare Hands by Delta Goodrem_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/RtXYh-9LbQY))  
I've got a question on my mind/ You can answer in your time/ Just don't freeze like a deer in the headlights/ Sometimes it's the risk of getting hurt/ That's beautiful and worse,/ Is being numb feeling nothing at all/ A little pain lets you know your alive/ We gotta live and love not just survive

 _2\. I'm Thinking Tonight Of My Blue Eyes by Eddy Arnold_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/lBP8x1R7sCY))  
Why the pleasures we both seemed together/ I am sure love I'll never forget/ Oh I'm thinking tonight of my blues eyes/ Who is sailing all over the sea/ Oh I'm thinking tonight of her only/ And I wonder if she ever thinks of me

 _3\. Madrigals by Howie Day_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/Ano19AvHp3E))  
I couldn't have asked you to stay/ I'm already falling to pieces/ From this and I'll hope you suppose/ I'm alright I'll stay here for hours/ I'm waiting up for you

 _4\. Black & Gold by Sam Sparro_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/eHuebHTD-lY))  
And the stars fell out of the sky/ And my tears rolled into the ocean/ Now I'm looking for a reason why/ You even set my world into motion/ 'cause if you're not really here/ Then the stars don't even matter

 _5\. Thirteen Days by Moon Seven Times_ no video available  
While the coffee already in him/ Makes his hand shake the cup/ He says the boredom would kill him/ were it not for the persistent wanderlust

 _6\. Stay With Me by Lorriane Ellison_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/5TOaUxgkLSg))  
Maybe, maybe I was too good, too good to you/ No no, I can't believe you're leaving me/ Stay with me baby/ Ooh, stay with me baby/ Ooh, please stay with me baby/ Remember you said you'd always gonna need me/ Remember you said you'd never ever leave me

 _7\. It's Gonna Be Me by *NSYNC (Maurice Joshua Remix Radio Edit)_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/GQMlWwIXg3M))  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)/ But I'm not like them/ Baby, when you finally/ Get to love somebody (love..)

 _8\. Secretly by Jennifer Lopez_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/LnMjNM96hSA))  
It's like I'm lost/ I don't know/ But this feeling that I have about you/ Will you ever know

 _9\. Something About You by Lucie Silvas_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/ZdQJioQqY5k))  
It won't be long before/ I'm waiting at your door/ I've been watching from a distance/ Trying to hold back what I'm feeling/ It doesn't matter that I've got so much to lose/ There's something about you/ This is the right place at the wrong time for loving you

 _10\. I'd Rather Go Blind by Etta James_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/uZt1xKtPbUQ))  
Most of all, I just don't, I just don't wanna be free, no/ Whoo, whoo, I was just, I was just, I was just/ Sittin here thinkin', of your kiss and your warm embrace, yeah/ When the reflection in the glass that I held to my lips now, baby/ Revealed the tears that was on my face, yeah

 _11\. Sense Of Humour by Darren Hayes_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/kcHRGLuFTug))  
You will like my real engaging eyes/ And playful childlike smile/ You will find my style appealing/ I will overpower you with wit/ And I will be a hit

 _12\. No One Knows by Mark Ronson featuring Domino cover version_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/W_31lpROkV0))  
Pleasantly caving in/ I come undone/ And I realise you're mine/ Indeed a fool am I

 _13\. (You Drive Me) Crazy by Britney Spears (The Stop Remix)_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/Q4VK9_CfOLQ))  
Baby, you spin me around oh/ The earth is moving, but I can't feel the ground/ Every time you look at me/ My heart is jumping, it's easy to see/ You drive me crazy

 _14\. Are You That Somebody by Aaliyah featuring Timbaland_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/GuWMW7hVdTs))  
But see, I don't know if that's good/ I been holding back this secret from you/ I probably shouldn't tell it...if I

 _15\. Foolish Games by Jewel (live acoustic version)_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/L9abuQVho5I))  
Always felt I was outside looking in on you./ You're always the mysterious one with/ Dark eyes and careless hair,/ You were fashionably sensitive/ But too cool to care.

 _16\. Skylines And Turnstiles by My Chemical Romance_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/ymHYu5G5Ll8))  
And in this moment we can't/ Close the lids/ On burning eyes/ Our memories blanket us with/ Friends we know

**Author's Note:**

> This fanmix was reposted to Dreamwidth 16.10.2013 but without the YouTube links.


End file.
